1. Field of the Invention
In this specification, a terminal structure including a conductor which penetrates an insulating film will be described. Further, an electronic device provided with a terminal having such a structure will be described.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resin layer formed by curing a prepreg is applied to a support, an insulating film, a protective material, or the like of a printed wiring board, an electronic device, or the like (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
Since a multilayer wiring is formed, an opening for penetrating a resin layer formed from a prepreg is formed in this layer in order to form an electrical connection portion with the outside. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that an insulating layer of a printed wiring board is formed from a prepreg and an opening is formed in the insulating layer with laser treatment, drilling, or punching-out.
Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose that an opening is formed in a cured prepreg by performing a step of laser beam irradiation or a photolithography step in order to form a connection terminal for an electronic device sealed with the cured prepreg.